The Mermaid
Detalles thumb|300px|The Mermaid *'Título:' 잉여 공주 / Ingyeogongju * Título en inglés: Surplus Princess * También conocido como: The Mermaid * Género: Fantasía, Romance, Comedia * Episodios: 10 * Cadena: tvN * Período de emisión: 07-Agosto-2014 al 09-Octubre-2014 * Horario: Jueves 23:00 *'Banda Sonora Original:' The Mermaid OST Sinopsis Kim Ha Ni (Jo Bo Ah) es una princesa sirena que está completamente enamorada de Gwon Shi Kyung (Song Jae Rim), un humano, chef de una compañía de alimentos muy importante. Para poder conocer a Shi Kyung, Ha Ni se convierte en humana y comienza a vivir en Surplus House, una casa para gente que se está preparando para encontrar su primer empleo. Lo complicado es que después de convertirse en humana tendrá sólo 100 días para encontrar a su verdadero amor, de lo contrario se convertirá en burbujas. ¿Será Ha Ni capaz de encontrar el verdadero amor en tan poco tiempo? Reparto thumb|300px|Cuadro de relaciones *Jo Bo Ah como Kim Ha Ni *Song Jae Rim como Gwon Shi Kyung *Ohn Joo Wan como Lee Hyun Myung * Park Ji Soo como Yun Jin Ah Personas cercanas a Ha Ni *Ahn Kil Kang como Ahn Ma Nyu Surplus House *Kim Seul Gi como Ahn Hye Young *Kim Min Kyo como Do Ji Yong *Nam Joo Hyuk como Park Dae Bak (BIG) *Lee Sun Kyu como Lee Sun Kyu JH Food Corporation *Jin Hee Kyung como Hong Myung Hee *Kim Jae Hwa como Kim Woo San *Han So Young como So Dae Li *Kim Jin Hee como Han Gook Ja *Jei como Song Jae Ri Cameos *Crayon Pop (Ep 7) *Jung Chan Woo (Ep 7) como hermano de Ha Ni Producción *'Director:' Baek Seung Ryong (백승룡) *'Guionistas:' Park Ran (박란), Kim Ji Soo (김지수) Curiosidades *En el capítulo 1, Ji Yong menciona a CL destacando su confianza al cantar "I'm the best". *En el capítulo 1, Hyun Myung recibe un mensaje de texto, y el tono del móvil es el mismo que tiene Gil Ra Im en Secret Garden * En ese mismo capítulo se escucha el opening del anime Attack on Titan, y se hace una parodia del mismo. *En el capítulo 1, Hyun Myung tiene una camiseta de AC-DC. *También, en el capítulo 1, muestran una imagen y se escucha el OST del popular drama My Love From the Star. Además también aparece una imagen de Respond 1994. *En el capítulo 2 se hacen varias parodias de populares dramas, como My Love From the Star, Let's Eat y Playful Kiss, utilizando en ocasiones el OST de estos mismos dramas. También se parodia el juego GTA (Grand Theft Auto). * En ese mismo capítulo mencionan a Suzy Y cuando Ha Ni va entrando en la discoteca se escucha "Shut up and let me go" de The Ting Tings. * En el capítulo 3, se escucha la canción "Pretty Woman". * En el capítulo 4, Ji Yong hace una parodia del MV "Crooked" de G-Dragon. *En este mismo capítulo, Hye Young, hace una parodia de Frozen. *En el capítulo 4, justo en el minuto 28:39 BIG nombra a Kim Woo Bin * En el capítulo 5, se disfrazan de los vengadores. *En el capítulo 5, BIG nombra a G-Dragon * En el capítulo 6, se puede ver un póster de Michael Jackson pegado en la habitación de Big. * Crayon Pop hace un cameo en el capítulo 7, cerca del minuto 44. * En el capítulo 7, mientras Ji Yong está hablando con Park Dae Bak (BIG) y con Hyun Myung detrás de Ji Yong se puede observar un poster de G-Dragon. *En el capítulo 8, cuando se encuentran en el Rancho Yang Pyeong, todos se ponen a bailar "Bar Bar Bar" de Crayon Pop * En el capítulo 9, mencionan a la película americana "500 Days of Summer". Además, en ese capítulo se puede escuchar la canción "50 cm" de IU. * En el capítulo 10, cerca del minuto 11 suena el OST de The Heirs. Por otra parte, Hye Young compara a Big con Choi Young Do personaje del mismo drama. * Hasta el momento no se sabe si va haber una 2ª Temporada. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Movie Daum *Noticias Galería The Mermaid tvN2014.jpg The Mermaid tvN2014-2.jpg The Mermaid tvN2014-3.png The Mermaid tvN2014-4.png The Mermaid tvN2014-5.png The Mermaid tvN2014-6.png The Mermaid tvN2014-7.png 37757_46625_243.jpg 스크린샷_2014-07-31_오전_4.22.26.jpg AKR20140730132400005_02_i.jpg Categoría:TVN Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2014 Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios